New Knight
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: SLASH! Merlin/Lancelot. There's a feast in honour of new knight Lancelot. Merlin watches him. He watches the boy. They leave the feast and their drunken actions begin! One of the slashiest things I've ever written.


Sorry guys! I had to censure this story because I don't want to lose my account. But don't be afraid. I just made an account on adultfanfiction and I will soon update all my adult stories there. The nickname is the same.

**The uncensured version of this story is already available on my lj account. The nickname is: ladyfrompoland**

More details on my profile soon!

* * *

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH, man on man**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**This is my second Merlin/Lancelot slash. That idea was running through my head a long time so I just had to write this story to set myself free. But it doesn't mean that I didn't like writing this. No, I loved it so much! ^^ It's one of the fluffiest and slashiest things I've ever written!**

* * *

_**New Knight**_

Lancelot waited for that moment almost his whole life. Finally his dream about becoming a knight came true. Moreover, there was a feast in his honour. There were a lot of food, wine and nobles. It looked much better than in his dreams.

The new knight achieved it all thanks to the young boy named Merlin. That cheerful youth was a miracle. Lancelot couldn't help but smiled at him every time when he noticed him in the crowd. Merlin returned knight's smiles every time. It meant that the boy was watching him and Lancelot was glad about it somehow.

When Gaius came back to his quarters, Merlin spent his time with Gwen. She was nice and pretty. Lancelot liked her and admire her beauty, however with every next chalice of wine he started to appreciate Merlin's appearance more and more. Just before the midnight Gwen disappeared somewhere. Lancelot guessed that she just came back to her house. After all Lady Morgana, her mistress, was no longer there.

Merlin stayed alone. He stood in the corner and watched drunken knights and few other nobles that still were celebrating. Lancelot glanced at the boy more and more often. He even stopped listening Arthur's words. After all it was only babbling of a drunk person. The dark haired knight wanted to come up to Merlin and spend some time with him. He thought that the boy felt a bit alone. Arthur's servant just needed some attention.

"I think that it's time for me," Lancelot told the prince finally.

Arthur looked at him, frowning. After a while he nodded slowly. "Go Lancelot, go..." he said. "But remember... tomorrow is your first training."

"Yes, sire," the dark haired man said when the blonde turned his attention to another knight. Then he looked at Merlin and gave him a sign to get out from there.

Lancelot and Merlin met in the corridor.

"What were you waiting for?" the knight asked him. "Arthur is too drunk to care about his servant. You could freely go away earlier."

"I was waiting for you," Merlin told him. His voice was soberer than Lancelot's.

The knight smiled charmingly. "You didn't have to. Nothing would stop me from finding the way to your bed...room... It means... to your and Gaius' quarter."

Merlin giggled like a maidservant. "I have faith in your skills, sir Lancelot. But I just wanted to accompany you. Do you mind it?"

"Absolutely I do not," Lancelot said honestly. "Let's go then."

Of course their way couldn't be as easy as usual. They had a problem with remaining silent, laughing time after time without a reason. In the middle of the courtyard Lancelot realised that he wanted to piss. That news made Merlin giggle madly.

"You have drunk way too much," the boy told him. "I was watching you. Too much wine... Too much..."

"And you _Mer_lin? Haven't you been drinkin'?"

"I was!" The boy agreed. "But not as much as you."

"Okay... okay... it doesn't matter... I just want to pee!" The knight groaned.

Merlin looked around. "Then piss!" he said. "There's no one here."

"You are here!" Lancelot laughed. "You are not no one."

"Do you mind my presence, Sir knightie?" He giggled at his own deminutive.

Lancelot shook his head and started taking off the bottom piece of his armour. Merlin watched him very carefully. He was waiting for the _finale_.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

Both men were able to put their clothes on. They did it fast and ran towards the quarter. The night was still quite early and it could be fruitful.

They came through Gaius' room as quiet as drunken people could. Luckily, the old man had a hard dream.

When Merlin and Lancelot closed the door of boy's bedroom they started undressing. It lasted far too long in their opinion but finally they stood completely naked.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

The men fell asleep, side by side, for the first time in the same bed. Lancelot hugged Merlin in their dream. Their legs were entangled.

They were lovers of the one, drunken night. But it didn't change the fact that they looked sweet in their arms.

_The End_

* * *

**This was story "New Knight" or as you prefer "New night". ^^ I love English language for such a wonderful words as _knight _and _night_. ^^**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading that story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was such a great fun! :)**

**Now... Could you write a few words? It won't last long and it can make my day! :)**


End file.
